1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical instruments and, more specifically, to ultrasonic surgical instruments having features for dissecting and sealing tissue.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Energy-based tissue treatment is well known in the art. Various types of energy (e.g., electrical, ultrasonic, microwave, cryogenic, thermal, laser, etc.) are applied to tissue to achieve a desired result. Ultrasonic energy may be delivered to tissue using a surgical probe that includes a transducer coupled with an end effector configured to deliver the ultrasonic energy to tissue.
A typical ultrasonic surgical instrument generates a sinusoidal driving signal that causes the mechanical tip of a waveguide to vibrate at a selected frequency, usually from about 20 KHz to about 60 KHz, for cutting and/or coagulating tissue. Improved cutting may result from increased tissue-to-mechanical tip contact caused by the high frequency of vibration of the mechanical tip in relation to tissue. Improved coagulation may result from heat generated by contact between the high frequency vibrations of the mechanical tip and body tissue.
Ultrasonic surgical instruments may include various waveguides configured to achieve a surgical result. An ultrasonic waveguide may be disposed at a distal end of the ultrasonic instrument. The waveguide may include an end effector having a cutting blade, shears, a hook, a ball, etc., and may also include other features such as jaws for grasping or manipulating tissue.